Love The Way You Lie
by imnotinsane13
Summary: Eh, one shot. GrimmXOC... Dont like, dont read. M for language and content.


**Love the way you lie…**

**Imnotinsane13: I'm back! School has started and it's my final year! So, I'm gonna try to finish all my stories… but after I do this one-shot.**

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn… But that's alright because I like the way it hurts… Just gonna stand there and hear me cry… That's alright because I love the way you lie…_

Orihime Inoue sighs as she heals her friend with her _saten kesshun_, "Kai-chan… when are you gonna leave him?" Her friend, Kaiya Shibara, looks down as she feels her bruises and wounds disappear, "I can't… I just tried that, Hime and look what happened…" The front door opens and Ichigo Kurosaki walks in and he frowns when he sees Kaiya, "… Grimmjow again?" Kaiya nods, not meeting his eyes. He growls, "What happened…?" She closes her eyes as tears begin to fill them as she remembers….

* * *

_"What the hell!" Grimmjow yells at her, "Where in the fuck do you think you're going?" Kaiya flinches a little and she glares at him, "I'm leaving you…" Her friend, Renji Abarai had left the house after Grimmjow had come home from work, "No you're not! Who was he!" He grabs for her, but misses and accidently hits her. Her eyes widen as she hits the wall, holding the side of her face. Grimmjow looks at his hand, shocked, "I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean…" She pushes past him and runs out of the house. _

_

* * *

_

Two whole years had gone by since the Aizen war… Most of the former members of the Espada were living in Karakura. Kaiya was a friend of Ichigo and Orihime. She didn't have insane spiritual pressure like Ichigo. But she had enough to see the Soul Reapers and Hollows. When Grimmjow first arrived, Kaiya took a liking to him. Her family liked him and he was friends with her friends… but now it only seems that all they ever do is fight.

* * *

Orihime sighs sadly, "Well then, you can stay here until as long as you need…" Kaiya nods; her black eyes even darker than normal. Niether of the women had noticed that Ichigo left the apartment…

* * *

Grimmjow leans against the wall, holding his head in his hands, "Why did I do that…?" His thoughts are interrupted when the door is kicked down and Ichigo storms in, reiatsu flaring and pissed off. He grabs Grimmjow by the collar of his shirt and slams him against the wall, "Why the hell did you hit her?" He yells. Grimmjow looks down, "It was an accident… I didn't mean to…" Ichigo lets him go, "… What's with you two lately? Orihime's phone's been ringing off the hook with crying phone calls from Kaiya…" Grimmjow holds his head in his hand, frustrated, "I don't fucking know! It's so insane cause when it's going good, it's going great… It's like I'm superman with the wind at his back and she's Lois Lane… I feel so ashamed… I hit her…" Ichigo glares at him, "Yeah… It was a bad bruise…" "… Guess that I don't know my own strength…" Grimmjow sighs, "I need her here, man…" Ichigo rubs the back of his head, "… I'll see what I can do…"

* * *

Kaiya looks down, "Hime… Have you ever loved somebody so much, you can barely breathe when you're with them?" Orihime nods and Kaiya continues, "I used to feel... like when we first got together, that I didn't know what hit me when I was with him… I got chills… but now I'm getting sick of looking at him…"

* * *

_Ichigo managed to patch up their relationship… but three months later…._

_

* * *

_

"I saw you with her, what the fuck?" Kaiya screams at Grimmjow. She, of course, is now screaming at him because she saw him and another former Espada, Halibel, but how he was so quick to jump to conclusions on her and Renji she does the same. He sighs, keeping his anger in check, "Nothing happened, Kaiya." She, on the other hand, has no control over her emotions and she slaps him. He grabs both of her wrists to avoid hurting her… and himself. She struggles, yelling, "I hate you!" over and over again. He just looks at her, "… No you don't…" She growls and keeps struggling for a while. Grimmjow stays calm until she stops. Grimmjow releases Kaiya and she just storms out of the room. Grimmjow falls back onto the bed, thinking, "_… Her tempers just as bad as mine… Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems… Maybe it's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano…" _He hears clattering and sits up to see Kaiya packing her things into a suitcase. "What are you doing?" He asks. "Leaving…." She says, still throwing her possessions into the bag and not looking at him. "Kaiya please don't go… It was me… I love you too much to let you walk away…." She walks out of the apartment and he follows. She drops her bags on the sidewalk, pulling her cell phone out. He walks up behind her, begging, "Come inside; pick your bags off the sidewalk!" He thinks, "_don't you hear the sincerity in my voice when I talk!"_ She shakes her head, silent tears flowing down her cheek and he pleads, "Next time I'm pissed, I'll aim my fist at the drywall…" She snaps at him, "'Next time?' There won't be a next time! You apologize but we both know it's all lies!"

He's about to snap back but then a pike rockets at him from behind and Kaiya pushes him out of the way, the pike piercing through her stomach. His eyes widen as she falls to the floor, bleeding and the Hollow that fired it appearing by her. "K-Kaiya!" He yells. Ichigo suddenly appears and slices through the hollow, he looks at Grimmjow, "You okay?" Grimmjow, however, ignores him and rushes to the bleeding Kaiya. He picks her up and she looks at him, "… G-Grimmjow…" "Don't say anything, Kaiya… You'll be alright…" He lies. She smiles a little, "Grimmjow… Let's meet again in the next life…" "You… won't remember me…" He says. "Heh… You're too stubborn to let me go…"

_She closes her eyes as she stops breathing…._


End file.
